miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fab Fairies (MV)
The Fab Fairies '(Japanese: '大妖精三姉妹'' Dai-yousei 3-Shimai'';'' Three Great Fairy Sisters) are characters that were in the original Miitopia, but were heavily changed in Miitopia (Maskaloop Version). The Fab Fairies are the final bosses of Realm of the Fey, replacing "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog. They are now more minor characters who are being "Hunted" by the Party and Green-Eyed Lady. Note that they don't give out any Mii parts since they have their own. Appearance The Youngest Fab Fairy has short, yellow hair with a bun on the top of her hair having a flower on it. She wears green clothing with an orange diamond shown on the shirt, and white lines on her shorts. Her shoes are like the others, except that she has a large hole in them. She has an exposed belly. She also has light green wings, and elf ears with green earrings on them. The Middle Fab Fairy has orange hair with a ponytail coming down from her. She wears a flower on the top of her head. She wears a skirt with a brown top, an apricot middle, and an orange bottom. On the brown top, it has a button on the center. Unlike the other fairies, she has long sleeves, starting with orange, then into a fluffy white and red. She wears Orange-red long shoes. She has orange wings that are green on the tip, and elf ears with orange earrings on them. The Eldest Fab Fairy has purple hair, with an purple rose on the top of it. She wears Purple gloves that go over her elbows, and wears a purple dress with lines on it. She wears long, purple shoes, with a purple leg bracelet over it. She has purple wings, and elf ears with purple earrings on them. A change to Maskaloop Version is that the Fab Fairies are now tiny and live in the Lotus Lake instead. They are good guys, but when the Green-Eyed Lady took a picture of them, they then got annoyed and mad. Their Part on the Story They are major bosses that are encountered by the end of Lotus Lake while doing the 'Great Fairy Hunt' quest (Note that after defeating the Fab Fairies would complete the quest). When the party finds them, they don't notice them for a second, until they turn around and find them right in front of them. The three would start to panic until the Green-Eyed Lady takes a photo of them. Realizing the flash was on, the Lady was now scared. The Fab Fairies would be mad at the Party and Green-Eyed Lady, causing the battle to begin. After the battle, the three would be tired. Having the perfect opportunity to catch them now, the Green-Eyed Lady would then scoop them up into the bottle, trying to force the player to let them go. If the player selects no three times, then they make the sickness earlier, while the good and bad effects last shorter and longer (respectively). If the player selects yes, then they would force the Green-Eyed Lady to let them go, and she does. The Fairies then give the party four wishes (None from the Green-Eyed Lady), but they say no to a wish for the 4th Mii, so he proceeds to crush them, making the party mad, but they get over it and continue their merrily way. Quotes Intro The Party Walks in seeing the stump with the Fab Fairies on it. '''G-E Lady:' Th-that's them! The Great Fairy Sisters! I'd knew they had to be real! 1st Mii: OK, you Knucklehead, thanks for dragging us into here by the way. 1st Mii: Now grab your butterfly net and catch em'. G-E Lady: WHAT?! That will never work! They have to be captured in a bottle! But anyways, I wanna take a screenshot of them just in case! 3rd Mii: Sigh...be quick... G-E Lady: -brings out Camera- OK! Now they just need to turn around... -Fab Fairies turn around and are surprised about the Miis- Eldest FF: Huh? All 3 Fab Fairies: Yipes! -Goes into a scared position- G-E Lady:'''Alright, say Cheese! -Green-Eyed Lady takes a picture of the Fab Fairies, and they fall down- '''Middle FF: Ouch! My eyes! G-E Lady: Oh no! I forgot that the flash was on! G-E Lady: *Goes into a scared Position* I hope they didn't mind that! -Fab Fairies get up- Eldest FF (Angry Face and Position): INTRUDERS! Eldest FF: I'd knew this day would come, someone would come here and then utterly ANGER Us! Youngest FF: GRRRRR! Wait what does "Utterly" mean? Eldest FF and Middle FF: ... Eldest FF: Anyhow, we are the Fab Fairies, but you might already know that. Youngest FF: When do we kick those those Rotters' butts? Eldest FF: AHEM... -Eldest FF would then Look at Youngest FF with a sense of anger- Youngest FF: Uh, go ahead, . Eldest FF: Look, let's just get them already, Darling. G-E Lady: Uh oh! I think we are about to face the Fab Fairies! I hope you've come prepared! Eldest FF: Yeah, yeah. Enough talking. NOW YOU ALL WILL BE PERISHED! -The Battle Begins- After Battle Middle FF: Ugh, my...everything hurts! Can we rest now? Eldest FF: Not yet, but anyhow -Turns to the Party- had enough of our amazing moves? Eldest FF (Thought): Hooboy, I actually agree with . G-E Lady: Oh yes! This is my perfect opportunity! Youngest FF: Wait, WHAT- -Green-Eyed Lady would then Trap the Fairies out of the bottle- All 3 Fab Fairies: Wah! Eldest FF: LET US GO AT THIS INSTANT! G-E Lady: Oh yes! I finally have them! Youngest FF: Uh oh! I don't think it's working! I think we might have to get to the Last Resort! -Fab Fairies would look at the Party- Eldest FF: Look, can you please make her free us? PLEASE? Middle FF (Crying): Oh! I'm gonna miss home! -The Choice of Keep Them or Free Them would appear on the Bottom Screen- If Choosing "Keep Them" -The Three would have a Surprised face, then immediately going to Flowing Tears with a Jumping Movement- Youngest FF: NO! PLEASE FREE US! All 3 Fab Fairies: PLEASE FREE US! -The Fairies would continue to chant "PLEASE FREE US!" until the Mii ether chooses Free Them or presses Keep Them again, the fairies would be surprised until Middle FF will go into an angry position, still with watery tears- Middle FF: I can't believe we are going this far, but we'll Curse you! We swear! -The Player then chooses ether Keep them or Free them- All 3 Fab Fairies: Oh, then shame. G-E Lady: Oh this has been fun! Thank you for helping me become famous! 1st Mii: Uhm, no problem? G-E Lady: I can't wait to show these at the Elfs! I'm so happy! -The Green-Eyed Lady then leaves the Party, and then the party walks away- If Choosing "Free Them" 'If Choosing "Free Them" on the First Option' -The Fab Fairies would be happy- Eldest FF (Winky Face): Oh! Thank you, Darling! 1st Mii:(Nods, then looks at G-E Lady) , let them go. G-E Lady : Aww, fine. *Throws the bottle down, breaking it and freeing the Fairies* 'If Choosing "Keep Them", then "Free Them"' Youngest FF: Phew... G-E Lady: Changed your mind? Sigh, fine... *Throws the bottle down, breaking It and Freeing the Fairies* 'If Choosing "Keep Them" twice, then "Free Them"' -The Fab Fairies would then by happy and be doing the movements like in the "Touched Effect"- Eldest FF: Tee-hee! Nice one, Darling! Middle FF: I'd knew that we'd always get our way. Youngest FF (Thought): I wonder if those Miis have anything sweet... 1st Mii: Ok...? Anyways... *Takes bottle from G-E Lady* G-E Lady: Hey! -The Protagonist would then break the Bottle, freeing the Fairies- ''Outcome for all types of "Free Them" '''Eldest FF:' Alright, now you four Darlings get one wish for each of ya. Make it quick! G-E Lady: Don't I don't get a wish? Youngest FF: What? No, not in a Million years, you scoundrel! -The Fab Fairies would then laugh at G-E Lady- G-E Lady: Aww... *Walks off, leaving the party as well* Eldest FF: Anyhow, what do you want? 1st Mii: This might be a little bit of waste, but where did the Dark Lord Go? 2nd Mii: Oooooh! I want one of those new Game Consoles they have! 3rd Mii: We always run out of dishes to place our food on, so can we get quite a few of them? Middle FF: OK, I think we can do that, right? 4th Mii: Wait! Don't forget me! You see, even though I am a part of these guys, I don't have very many friends, So can you please be my friend? -A Drum-roll would play- Eldest FF: Nope! *Drum-roll would stop* 4th Mii: Aww COME ON! Eldest FF: Sorry Rules are rules- 4th Mii: THAT'S IT! DIE, YOU LITTLE BUGS!!! Middle FF: Huh? All 3 Fab Fairies: YIIIPES- -The 4th Mii would then Jump onto the Tree Stump the Fairies are at multiple times, killing the Fairies- 1st Mii (Suprised, then Angry): <4th Mii's Name>, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! 4th Mii: I killed them, but they don't matter- OH MY GOSH! I KNOW, RIGHT! WHY DID I DO THAT- I mean, The Dark Lord went west anyways. 1st Mii: Sigh... Fine... Let's follow your way. -The party would then leave, with the stump having three dead, crushed Fairies on it- Battle |-|Youngest Fab Fairy= The Youngest Fab Fairy is one of the three bosses fought in the battle. She is mainly on speed, but has low magic. |-|Middle Fab Fairy= The Middle Fab Fairy is one of the three bosses fought in the battle. She is mainly on Defense, but has low Speed. |-|Eldest Fab Fairy= The Eldest Fab Fairy is one of the three bosses fought in the battle. She is mainly on Magic, but has low Defense. Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:CrazyMew37 Category:Maskaloop Version Category:Characters Category:Featured Pages